rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Jelsa/@comment-47.17.212.243-20141112225205
You know, I seriously cannot get myself to like this ship. Don't get me wrong, it isn't because I am completely and utterly obsessed with another ship that I just can't stand Jack or Elsa with someone else, but it's just I can't see them romantically together! Like, I get all the reasons that make them cute together and all, but at the end of the day I just see them as siblings or best friends. Especially taking the whole 'Jack being there as Elsa grows up kind of thing,' that seriously to me makes me believe that they would end up having a brother and sister relationship than anything else. Maybe even a 'Father and daughter like relationship' since Jack is techinically older than Elsa. But to be honest, after taking things into consideration and thinking to myself onto why I can't get myself to like this ship, I came to a realization: Anna and Jamie. The whole point in having Jack and Elsa together completely cancels out the roles of Anna and Jamie. Like, there was a reason why Jack was so excited when Jamie saw him, because he was his first believer. There was a reason why Anna de-froze because she loved her sister which helped Elsa realize that love was a way to help control her powers. But I know some of you are going to say "So, this is an AU, we can do whatever we want," or "Jack replaced Eugene for Rapunzel" or "Merida replaced Astrid for Hiccup" and even "Hiccup replaces Jamie for Jack" (and that is saying something for honestly I am a Hijack fan above all else), and you know what, I get that. The whole point of an AU is to come up with ideas that aren't original to the canon story, so it is okay for Jack to replace Anna or for Elsa to replace Jamie. But what bugs me the most is that many times when people pair Jelsa together, Jamie and Anna (especially Anna if it is taken outside of before when Jack met Jamie), it annoys me. Like, why do you guys have to forget Anna? She is just as important as Elsa and even when the story is a ROTBTG crossover and Elsa is added to it, Anna is like pushed to the side or worse she is just some 'love crazed' girl who only cares about love and that's it. It would be nice if Anna get's a bit more attention, and I am not saying that Jack is suppose to be in love with both sisters, but like give Anna the recognition that she deserves. And Jamie too! I know this post may seem confusing or some may even be wondering what I am trying to say here or even think that I am bashing on Jelsa and it's fans, but I'm not. I respect Jelsa and it's shippers just as much as I respect any other pairing out there. I know that I am contradicting myself half to most of the time whenever I read a fanfic that relates to someone being Jack's first believer when it was Jamie, but that is how I feel when it comes to Jelsa. Maybe it's because I honestly cannot see Jack and Elsa together as a couple like I can with others, but that's just me. P.S: I really wish that the shipping war would end, but I know that it won't happen anytime soon. Still, people should be able to speak their minds but also should repsect others opinions and ships.